Power Ranger Beginnings
by Etox
Summary: Starting at the beginning of the story, the original events are revisited, with a more realistic spin and believable characters. Follow the six power rangers from the beginning, to the end, and everything in between.


**War of the Rangers**

"Stand fast rangers!" The white ranger screamed over the roar of gunfire. "Do not let them advance!"  
He stood outside of the trench for a few seconds, before an energy mortar struck the ground beside him, tearing off a chunk of his armor and sending him hurtling into the trench amongst a group of grey armored rangers.  
"Dammit!" He cursed, standing up and drawing the sidearm from his holster. "They ruined my armor, they all die now."  
Further down the trench, a ranger poked his head out of the trench and opened fire with his las-cannon, only to have his head impacted by a projectile and torn to shreds, with pieces of brain matter, skull, and blood splattering onto the ranger next to him. The ranger looked at his fallen comrade and vomited inside of his helmet.  
"Calm down," said the ranger next to him, "we need to advance, you see that ship over there?"  
He nodded to his friend, and looked at the ship, which while was only about fifty feet away, might as well have been a thousand miles.  
"They're sending their communications from that ship, it's a field communications center, we take that out, we stop their reinforcements."  
"We need to tell the white ranger!" He gasped.  
The other ranger grabbed him by the shoulder. "We go now! Myriad, Rachel, Thomas, with me!"  
The five of them, crawled out of the trench. Thomas raised his rifle and shot an incomming putty in the face as the others crawled past him toward the ship.  
The high pitched whine of laser rifles, and the roar of projectile weapons filled the battlefield, the rangers could barely hear themselves think as they crawled through the mud, occasionally stopping to fire their weapon into the horde of oncoming puttys. Myriad looked over long enough to see Rachel meet the impact of a laser mortar, causing her to explode and her innards spread all over the team.  
"Keep going! Don't stop!"  
Behind them, the white ranger screamed something about getting the hell out of the trench, they ignored this and crawled until they reached the ship.  
"Myriad, get to work on the door panel!"  
Myriad stood up and studied the holo panel next to the airlock. She frowned and started to open the service panel on the side of the unit, just before her head exploded into a brilliant red gush of blood.  
"Dammit!" The ranger leading the team yelled.  
Meanwhile, the white ranger lead the rest of the rangers out of the trench and toward the masses of puttys.  
"There is glory in death!" He shouted angrily. "But not today! KILL THEM ALL!"  
A cheer erupted from the grey rangers as they followed him out of the trench and out onto the battlefield, firing as they ran. The puttys almost seemed to freeze in panic as no less than a thousand rangers charged toward them.

"Lord Zedd, according to our intel, the candle reactor is..here," The putty pointed to the holo map before him. Lord Zedd grunted.  
"They put their reactor a mile behind their front line, are they really that stupid? Launch the missile!"  
"Yes, my lord," The putty said, bowing off as he moved away.  
Lord Zedd looked up at Rita and tossed her the data pad.  
"There are seven classes of rangers according to this," He said. "Class 1 is basic infantry, it has no zord access. Class 2 is slightly more powerful, it has basic zord access, they can be multicolored, such as blue, pink, red, black...Class 3 is a solid black ranger, no distinguishing marks, he can be stealthed—practically invisible. The Class 3 ranger has armor like our assault vehicles."  
Rita bit her lip, a strand of her black hair falling across her face, she brushed it away.  
"That ranger out there," She said. "The white one, what is that?"  
Zedd looked at the pad for a moment, then looked up again.  
"That is a Class 7 ranger," He said. "Rangers beyond Class 1 are called Power Rangers, Rangers beyond Class 6 are called Ultra Rangers, there are only three Ultra Rangers in the known universe."  
"But..the standard rangers--" Rita gasped.  
"Yes," Lord Zedd agreed. "They have the power to withstand a fusion missile strike by themselves, the white ranger...wow."  
Rita turned white. "What do we do?"  
"Don't worry my dear," He replied. "I have a plan."  
Above them, they heard the screeching of missiles flying through the air, toward the reactor.

--

"Fight you cowards!" The white ranger screamed. "Show them what happens when they mess with the forces of Zordon!"  
He reached out with his blade and decapitated an oncoming putty, then pulling out his sidearm again and blasting off the head of another.  
"I will not stop until you are all dead!"  
Suddenly overhead, the sound of missiles was heard, everyone, including the putties looked up.  
"The he-" The white ranger started to say, but then, if his face had been visible, it would have been seen to turn white and his jaw drop, a look of horror crossing it. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from behind the battle lines, and a low pitched hum could be heard all around. To his horror, all of the grey rangers around him demorphed.  
"They hit the candle reactor! RETREAT!" He ordered.  
The rangers tried to retreat, but the masses of putties ran through their lines, leaving a trail of destruction as they went. Near the white ranger, the face of a former ranger was grabbed and torn off, then a blade was shoved through his jawbone. The man was left to die on the battlefield as the putty moved onto his next victim.  
A female ranger cried and screamed as her arms and legs were sawed off and used as weapons to beat her to death.  
The white ranger howled in anger. He had not demorphed because his reactor was contained within his morpher.  
"I don't believe this!" He yelled, as he held his wrist communicator up to his helmet. "Pelgryth, this is White Ranger calling, do you copy?"  
An oversized putty came up to him preparing to strike, but he simply raised his sidearm and killed it without even looking.  
"This is the Pelgryth," came a crackling voice over the communicator. "We hear you, how can we help you today?"  
"I need Tigerzord, now."  
"Got it White Ranger, hot dropping Tigerzord to your location in ten seconds."

"We may have a problem," Lord Zedd announced.  
"Problem?" Rita inquired.  
"We just heard over a secure channel that the White Ranger has requested his zord. He called it...Tigerzord.  
Rita's face turned white.  
"We...do we know what it looks like? What can it do?"  
Lord Zedd simply shook his head and walked over to the control panel in the wall. He pressed a button and spoke. "Helmsman, prepare for takeoff. No, forget that, don't prepare, just do it. I don't care how many of our people we leave behind, if we don't take off now there won't be anyone left."  
He then hit another button, triggering a channel for all of the troops.  
"Attention forces of Zedd, this is your Commander, the mothership is taking off, I suggest if you want to live, you retreat to the ship now."

"White Ranger this is Pelgryth, the drop pod has malfunctioned, I repeat, the drop pod has malfunctioned!"  
"What?! What do you MEAN it malfunctioned?!"  
"The pod came apart in the atmosphere, the Tigerzord is dropping from orbit by itself."  
A second later, he heard a huge crash behind him, he spun around to see the white Tigerzord laying crumpled on the ground, with one leg missing.  
"You've got to be kidding," He mumbled, as he ran toward it.

"Lord Zedd, we've found something on the planet you should be aware of," A putty said, in the usual distorted voice of a male putty.  
"What? What is it?"  
The putty held his hand out, and dropped a coin into Zedd's hand.  
"A power coin!" Zedd cried. "But this is—this coin!"  
"What is it?!" Rita screeched happily as she ran to his side.  
"It's a Class IV power coin!"

"Zordon, this is White Ranger, do you read?!" The ranger screamed as he opened fire in all directions with the damaged Tigerzord. "Zordon this is White Ranger, come in, please!"  
"White Ranger, this is Zord, report."  
The Ranger sat in the damaged zord, firing beam weapons in every direction, it couldn't move with a missing leg, but it was holding it's own.  
"Zordon, the Grey Ranger platoon has been destroyed, I repeat, the Grey Rangers have been eliminated, Tigerzord is down."  
There was a moment of silence, and then. "Understood White Ranger, what do you advise?"  
"There are no teleport pods available on Tigerzord, so personal teleportation is out of the question. Do you have enough power to raise the Tigerzord?"  
"Negative," Replied Zordon.  
"Understood, please lock onto my power coin and teleport it out at my signal."  
"White Ranger?"  
"Zordon, I am not going to make it out of here alive, I want my power coin saved for future generations, who might use it better."  
With that, he reached down and removed the coin from his morpher. Instantly, his armor dissolved into what could almost be described as yellow flame, leaving nothing but him—just flesh and blood.  
"Teleport now."  
The power coin flashed white, and was gone.  
"Good luck Power Ranger," Zordon said over the radio. "And may g--"  
The radio died, leaving the ranger alone.

--

"Taking off now, Lord Zedd," Said the putty at the helm.  
"Excell--" He was interrupted by a loud thump on the side of the ship.  
"What the hell was that?"  
"It appears to by a leg of some sort," the putty noted.  
"A human leg?"  
"No, a mechanical leg.."  
Lord Zedd shrugged. "Continue ascent.  
"Did you know," Lord Zedd said to Rita. "That the first power rangers were permanently joined with their armor?"  
Rita shook her head, staring at the main viewscreen.  
"They were bred, trained from birth to be power rangers, and finally, when they were old enough, they were joined with their armor. They and the armor worked as one..they were..almost unstoppable."  
"Almost?" Rita said.  
"Yes..almost." He turned his head to the weapons operator. "When we reach orbit, bombard the planet with all the missiles we have."  
"...All of the missles?" Asked the operator.  
"Yes, all of the missiles."  
"My Lord, we have over ten thousand fusion missiles onboard, each capable of taking out a destroyer."  
"I am aware."  
"Yes my Lord."  
"Imagine it Rita," Zedd said. "Thousands of children who know nothing but weapons and training. Imagine them lining up eagerly, waiting to receive their armor. Do you think they understood that they'd never leave their armor once they put it on? Do you think they knew, as they put on their helmets, that they were going to be anesthetized, taken to a small room where the procedure would take place? That the helmet's control inputs would be wired into their brains? That their skin would be burned and replaced with steel armor?"  
Rita shook her head.  
"Now you understand why we fight these monsters that call themselves...the Forces of Zoron. Sure, they quit this practice years ago, but the point is, they did it."  
Per his orders, the weapons operator began to fire all the missiles, sixty missiles at a time, ten thousand total, at the unsuspecting planet below.  
"They did it to my friends...yes..I was there, I was to be joined with an armor as well. I was to be their 'power ranger'."


End file.
